13 Days of Surviving/Issue 2 - Zombies
Zombies Issue 2 - Zombies Everything felt like it was in slow motions. The world went by so slow. John doesn't know what is happening to him. It might be the adrenalin kicking in. Those monsters are coming closer on him. He want to move, but he just can't. His legs won't move an inche. He could see their death faces now. It was decaying. Their faces are so empty. The most noteable feature are their dead eyes. They are burning with a strange yellow. Suddenly John felt very afraid. He saw their jaws. They were red with blood. Snapping awake from his confusion, his legs starts running and they ran fast. John ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He need to get out of here. He need to get off the street. Back to his apartment. It was a mistake to go out. He shouldn't have venture outside. Stupid, it was very stupid. When he reached the entrance of his apartment, he immediately entered and slammed the door behind him. He was breathing fast. His heart felt painful due to all the fast heartbeating. He felt so warm. John tried to calm himself down. Then he saw the blood on the floor and how it led up the stairs. Then he hears screaming upstairs. He recognize one of the voices. It was Penny, his neighbour. The kind girl who always treated him well. She was screaming her lungs out. John placed his hand on his mouth as he again tried to fight back the urge to cry and vomit. He wanted to run upstairs to help her, but he was so afraid. He didn't want to get hurt or die. Biting his teeths together, he kicked the entrance door open and began running away just as quick as he have entered the building. As he ran through the street, he saw more of those monsters. They have spotten him and they began walking after him. John ran faster, staying as far away from them as possible. As he ran, he spotted more of those creatures in the front. He took a sharp turn to the right and kept running. John don't know how far or how long he have been running, but when he stopped running, he found himself on the ground in an alleyway. John sat down and put his back against the nearby wall. What the hell is happening right now? What are those creatures? Where are the military? Then the realization that he have left Penny to die set in. A turmoil of emotion surge within him as the guilt of leaving Penny to die overwhelmed him. Not able to fight back anymore, he throw up. Collapsing to the ground afterward, he tries to breath. He tries to force himself to stand. But he didn't want to. He felt tired and he felt so damn terrible. Placing his hand on the ground for support, he turned his eyes forward and horror strike him when he saw more of those monsters approaching him. Standing on his feet again, he tried to go back. But those monsters are there as well. They have surrounded him. "Stay away! Stay away" He screamed at them. They didn't seem to listen, they only seem to be more aware of him. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! STAY AWAY!" He shouted. John looked around, searching for something he could use. A weapon. A trash can. A box. Anything! But the alleyway was empty. There was nothing he could use. He was doomed to have his flesh teared apart by those creatures. John crumble to the ground, in defeat. There was nothing he could do. He was going to die here. Perhaps it was justified. He left Penny to die. He was a coward who deserve what comes to him. John closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable. Then he heard a loud gunshot. Opening his eyes, he saw one of those monsters on ground and the others have turned their backs to him. John hear roaring from two different people. A man's voice and a woman's voice. He saw them charging at the monsters with a baseball and a metal rod. He saw the two smacking the monsters away. Behind them, he saw another man carrying a handgun. "Get the Asian and lets get out of here!" The gunman ordered the two. "Come on, let's go!" The woman said as she grabbed John's hand. He felt a pull as he was immediately on his feet. He ran away with these three strangers. The monsters walking after them from behind. They ran and found a ladder that led them up to the building's roof. Once they are on the roof, John sat down to catch his breath. The other three did the same thing. John have a better observation of them now. The man carrying a gun have an Mexican background to him, he is black haired. The other man is black. And the woman is white with dark brown hair. The black man spoke to him first. "You alright?" He asked quietly. John gave him a nod. "I have been better. Thanks for saving me." He replied. "It was a close one." The woman said with a little smile. "I am Amanda." She introduced herself. "I am Will." The black man said with a smile. John returned a smile. "My name is John Lee." He replied. He look toward the mexican man who stayed quiet. "And what about you?" He asked, trying to sound polite. The mexican man looked at him with a neutral look. "Michel." He said only. They are all wearing different clothes. Will was wearing a simple light blue shirt and jeans. Amanda was wearing something that resembles an office clothes, perhaps she just escaped from work? Michel was wearing a black A-shirt. Beside his simple clothing, he have tatoos on his right arm. The tatoo was a skull and a snake. "Are you done looking at us? Can we go now?" Michel asked. "Sorry..." John responded and rose to his feet. Michel said nothing and began walking toward the stairwell. "So does anyone know what is going on?" John asked the other two. "I know nothing." Will responded with a shrug. "I am as confused as you are. I woke up early, went to work when all this chaos started." Amanda said. "Was it bad? I mean...How come you are here now?" John asked her. "It was very bad. I met with my colleagues and expected to have a normal boring day at work. Suddenly someone was banging at the entrance. Jimmy went to solve the problem. Oh god...When we heard him scream and so much blood...It was a nightmare." She explain, trying to keep her emotions from overwhelming her. John look at her with sympathic eyes. "I am sorry. I called my friend, Sarah and I heared her...Getting devoured by those monsters..." "Zombies. Call them zombies. Monsters are a too childish name." Michel interrupted as he opened the door to the stairwell. Category:13 Days of Surviving Category:Issues